You're Going to Love Me!
by Trinity2002
Summary: This story must be readed by KenXDavis lovers and poeple who alone wants to read this story.**THIS STORY IS COMPLETED**
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon. Nor do I have a digimon. I just use the characters off of Digimon.

A/N: WARNING! If your not a DavisXKen fan. Do not read my fic. Unless you want to. Also note that Ken is still the Digimon Emperor and is still fighting the _chosen _children. 

"Your Going to Love Me!"

**Chapter 1: Secrets reviled**

By: Fictional_gal

Davis staring at TK and Kari, who was busy making out to notice he was there. As he felt hot tears rolling down his cheeks he thought, * This can't be happening!!!!!! I LOVE Kari!!!! I can't believe I'm seeing my friend is making out with my girl. Well since she like TK so much, they could both have one another.* 

Then Davis turn and ran far away from the couple (that still didn't notices that he was even there) as fast as he could. 

Later on that day, Veemon when looking for Davis and found him at a pond in the forest of the Digi-World. He also notices that Davis been crying and he goes to comfort his partner. "What's wrong, Davis? Why are you crying?" Veemon asked. He look at his digimon and replied sadly, "I-I seen-TK and Kari- making out in front of me." 

Then a voice said, "Well, I could of told and shown you that they been a couple long, before you've found out." Davis' turn around to see the Digimon Emperor standing behind him. "What do u want, Ken?" Davis asked. He was surprises when Ken didn't glared at him, but only look at him with pitiably in his eyes. Ken said softly, "I only wanted to talk to you. About your friends, who don't seem to care about you at all." 

"They do care about, their my friends!" Davis shouted, but somehow knew what Ken said was true.

"Oh really? Then, why aren't they looking for you? They when back to their homes not long ago. Without a care in world, where you was at?" 

Davis looked at Ken with watery eyes and asked, "What's point, Ken?"

Ken looks into Davis and softly said, "I care about you, Davis. More than you'll ever know." 

Davis was blown away by what Ken said. *I can't believe it,* thought Davis. *Ken, my enemy, cares about me. Wait a minute!!! Why does Ken care about me anyways? This got to be a trick.* Davis then asked, "Why would you, my **_enemy_**, care about me?"

Then Ken's cheeks turned red from blushing and very softly answer, " Because I love you, Davis. I've always have." 

A surprised Veemon asked, "Your in love with Davis!?"

Ken smiled in a nice and sweet way, and answer, "Yes, I'm madly in love with Davis."

Davis looked at Ken in shock, awed, lovingly, and confuse at the same time. Then, (when Davis founded his voice) he asked, "Ken, can I back with u to your base?"

**The end of chapter 1**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I know, I know. Your all wondering what's going to happen next. Will Ken bring Davis to his base or not? Will Davis fright beside Ken against the other _Chosen _children?

* Well find out next time. On **"Your Going to Love Me!" **_Chapter 2!!*_

P.S. Please review my first chapter. So, that I could put up my second chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Your Going to Love Me!"

**Chapter 2: Come with me**

By: Fictional_gal

Ken looked at Davis for moment and said, "Why? So you can tell your so-called friends, where my base is?"

"No," Davis softly said, "You know how they treat me and tell me I'm stupid all the time. Why would I tell them anything, and anyways I want to go with you to your base."

"Fine," Ken said, "Follow me. We'll all go back to my base then and don't worry about your digimon. I won't enslave him." Veemon could only look back and forward, form Davis to Ken. 

Veemon looked at Davis and asked, "Are sure about this, Davis? I mean this is the Digimon Emperor and his evil." After a moment Veemon look confusingly at Ken and asked, "You are evil, aren't you?"

Ken reply, "Some said I am. Some said I'm not. You must deicide for your if I'm evil or not."

Davis and Veemon looked at each other and back at Ken. Then Davis asked, "What do you think V-mon?"

Veemon happily said, "What are we waiting for! Come on, Davis, let go with Ken."

Davis smiled at Ken and he smile back. Davis gasp," Wow."

Ken smiled faded and asked, "What?"

Davis blushes and answer, "Your so beautiful when you smile."

Ken also blushes and said, "Come with me, Davis."

Ken called for Airdromon (A/N : What do you called a huge bird digimon?) and they all got Airdromon's back. Ken then order Airdromon to take them back to the base.

~~At the base~~

After the Ken gave them the grand tour of the base, Davis and Veemon got to meet Wormon, who was now having dinner with Veemon, alone. Which means Ken and Davis are also having dinner, alone.

"Well," Ken asked, "What do you think of my base, Davis?"

"I think it's cool." Davis answered, "I mean you got everything you want around here."

"Well, " Ken softly said, "I don't got everything I want, Davis. I don't have you."

Ken looked at Davis hungrily and asked, "Davis, would you please come to my bed with me tonight?"

~~Back in the real world at TK's house~~

"Honey, someone here to see you." 

"OK," TK walks to the front door to see Jun and asked, "Jun, what are you doing here?"

Jun looks at TK and asked, "Have you've seen Davis lately, TK? I can't find him any where." 

**The end of chapter 2**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Is Davis going to sleep with Ken? Are the other Chosen going find to find Davis this time?

*Well, found out next time. On "**Your Going to Love Me!" **_Chapter 3!!*_

P.S. Please review this chapter. So, I could put up my third chapter up.


	3. Chapter 3

"Your Going to Love Me!"

**Chapter 3: The kiss**

~~Still back in the real world at TK's house~~

"Wait a minute," TK said, "I thought Davis already when home before any of us." 

Jun looked at TK with tears in her eyes and asked, "You mean you never seen him heading home today?"

"Nope," TK said and then thought, *I bet I know where his at now.*

"Well, called me if you heard anything from him O.K.?" 

"I'll do that Jun."

"Bye," Jun said and turn around (closing the door behind her) lifted.

*How am I going to find Davis? Wait a minute,* Tk thought, *I'll e-mail him with my D-Terminal (A/N: What do you call them things? ^_^* ). Maybe he could tell me what's going on.* TK then when to get his D-Terminal and try to e-mail Davis.

~~Back at the Digimon Emperor's base~~

"Well," a blushing Ken asked, "Will you come to my bed tonight, Davis?"

Davis looked at Ken and softly asked, "Ken would you show me to your bedroom, now?"

"I'd love to, Davis," Ken whispered.

Both of them got up and Ken grab Davis' hand. Then leaded him to his bedroom, with a sexy grinned on his face. *Finally,* Ken thought, *I get to be with my Davis. Just like in all my dreams I'd had about him, since I first laid eyes on him. Oh my dear, sweet, loving Davis.*

~~In the Emperor's bedroom~~

Davis' couldn't believe what was he was seeing. The bed sheets were black satin on a king size bed. The room was painted in royal blue, which made the room look dark. Davis then sits on Ken's bed and looks up to find that there was a huge mirror over the bed. Davis looks up at himself and grinned. "Ken," Davis said, "You got the coolest bedroom I've ever seen."

Ken sits down beside him and took off his glasses. Davis turn his head, only to be looking into Ken's violet eyes. Then slow, without thinking much about it they kiss. The kiss was sweet, gentle and growing much deeper. Before they knew had their arms around each other and were creasing each other. Then all of a sudden, a loud beeping noises when off. The noises caused them to brake apart and Davis found out the noises was coming form his D-Terminal. Davis looked at it and found out he got an e-mail.

Davis looked at Ken and asked, "Who in the hell would send me an e-mail?"

"Maybe your so-called friend finally found out your gone?" Ken suggested.

"Maybe, " Davis said and open his e-mail. His e-mail read:

__

Davis, where are you? Jun came by and told me she couldn't find you. Are you still back in the Digi-World? Are you hurt? Has the Digimon Emperor got you? Please write back to me, Davis. So, that I can at less know your ok.

-TK

Ken was also reading the e-mail over his with a smirk and suggested, "Maybe you e-mail him back so he knows your ok?"

When Davis didn't said anything, Ken turn his head to look into his cinnamon eyes and whisper, "Davis…"

~~The end of chapter 3~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Now, what going to happen? Would Davis e-mail TK back or not?

*Well, find out next time. On **"Your Going to Love Me!" **_Chapter 4!!*_

(I'd like doing that.)

__

P.S. Please review this chapter. So, that I can put my fourth chapter up.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're Going to Love Me!"

**Chapter 4: Come what may**

After a few moments of silence, Davis said, "I think I should…….I don't want to worry my parents." 

"Are you going to him where you at?" Ken asked.

"Only if you want me to. Do want me to tell him, my Ken?"

Ken blushes when Davis calls him _his _Ken and said, "You may tell him where you are, Davis. I don't mind." Then Ken kissed Davis softly and said, "I'll give you some privatize while your e-mailing your friend back." Ken got up and lifted, closing the door behind him.

After Davis got over the shocking kiss and the several minutes to think about what to write, It finally came to him.

Davis e-mail to TK read:

__

Hey, TK! Tell my parents and Jun that I'm fine. Actually I've never felt this great in my whole life. If your wondering where I am, I'll tell. Believe it or not TK, I'm at the Digimon Emperor's base. But whatever you and the others do. Don't come and try to save. One reason why is because I don't want you guys to save me.

Well I got to go, now. Peace out.

P.S. I also want to tell both you and Kari to go to HELL!!!!

~Davis

After Davis read what he wrote and send it TK. *OK,* Davis thought, *TK, be prepared cause you got a new enemy name Davis.* "Well," a voice said that made Davis look to see who's the voice belong to. It was Ken and continue asking, "did you tell him where your at?"

"Of course."

Ken smile sexily at Davis and sit back beside him. "Now," Ken asked, "where we're we?" Then Davis started kissing Ken like his life depends on it. Then Davis' D-Terminal when buzzing, again! Davis and Ken glared at it and they both broke apart again. Ken took Davis' D-Terminal and put it on the night stand. Ken said, "Let's forget about till in the morning, ok?"

"OK," Davis replied and when back to kissing Ken with fiery passion.

~It's morning at Ken's base~

Ken woke up with a sweet smile on his face and looks down at the beloved in his, as Ken stroke Davis' hair. *My Davis,* Ken thoughts, *Don't worry I'll take care of so-called friends, who treated you terribly. But TK and Kari would never see the day of light, because they you most of all.*

Ken and Davis snuggled closer together and Ken kissed the top of his head. Ken keep thinking to himself, *You _Chosen_ will regretted the day you treated my Davis so terribly.* Ken slowly drifted back to sleep in his beloved's arms.

~Back in the real world~

It was after school, and all the _Chosen _gather in the lab. TK told them about Davis and e-mail he send him. "Well," TK asked, "got any ideals about what we should do, now?"

"How do we know Davis typed that e-mail?" Tai asked and continue saying, "For all we know the Digimon Emperor typed that e-mail."

"But Tai," Kari asked, "how are we going to save Davis, if we don't know where Ken's base is at?"

Then a voice said, "I can help you guys find Ken's base."

~~The end of Chapter 4~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I wonder who that could be? You'll find out in my next chapter. If your wondering if Davis and Ken _sleep_ together that night. The answer is of course they did! 

__

P.S. Please review this chapter. So that I'd might upload some more.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're Going to Love Me!"

__

**Chapter 5: Digimon Emperor no more, or isn't he**

"Izzy!" all the _Chosen _children said together (A/N: OK! We don't have a huge vocabulary where I'm from. ^_^*). They we're surprised and very glad to see Izzy.

"Hey, guys. I know I could traced Davis down by his D-3. It'll only take a few minutes." After a few minutes of Izzy typing away on the computer. He then said, "I've found him! He's in the desert and you guys can find him with your D-3. Just let me open a digi-portal near by and off you go."

"Great Izzy," Tai said, "OK everyone let's go save Davis!"

"There," Izzy said, "the portal is open. I'll stand by in case something goes wrong."

Tai, Miyao, Cody, Kari, Matt, and TK with their D-3 pointing to the computer screen and said, "Digi-portal Open!" Then the computer sucked them into the Digi-World.

~~Back at Ken's base~~

'RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!'

Ken and Davis awaken with jerked out of their bed. They both got up and looked at each other somewhat confuse. Then they quickly got dresses and went to the control room. When they got there, the ringing stopped.

Davis worriedly asked, "What going on, Ken?"

"Their here!" Ken growled as he glared at the screen that show the six of the _Chosen_ children.

Davis then growled, "But I told them NOT to come looking for me!!!"

Ken turn to look at Davis with a sad smile and said, "They think I'd send sent that e-mail to them, instead of you. They think I'm evil and always will be." After few moments of silence, Ken turn back to the screen and said, "What do we do now?"

Davis turn Ken back around to face him and said, "If you love me the way you said you do, Ken. Then why must you keep this Digimon Emperor act up? Well let me tell you something, Ken. Digimon are real, as you and me."

Ken looked at Davis with watery eyes, as he remembers seeing digimon in the real world. Ken turn away from Davis and started sobbing, "I'm sorry, Davis! So very sorry!" 

Davis puts his arm around ken and try's to comfort him. Then both Veemon and Wormon has hurry to the control room, when they heard Ken crying. To all of their amazement, Ken's Digimon Emperor clothes shatter and disappeared. Ken was now wearing his school uniform and his hair wasn't spiked-up, but was long a straight. 

Then Davis looked at Ken with a smile and said, "Well, I guess the Digimon Emperor is no more."

~~The end of Chapter 5~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I think you guys can't wait to see what the other _Chosen_ would think of all this. You guys really think the Digimon Emperor is gone or not. Find out in chapter 6.

P.S. Please keep reviewing!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

"You're Going to Love Me!"

**Chapter 6: It's only a test**

Ken smile and asked, "What happens now?"

Davis look back at ken with a sexy smile and said, "Whatever you want to do."

After a moment, Ken reach out to caress Davis cheek and replied, "I think we should free the dark ring digmon and destroy the base. How does that sound to you, Dai-chan?"

A blushing Davis replied, "Sounds like a great plan to me."

Then they both got started to free the digmon from the dark rings.

~~Somewhere not too far from the base~~

Tai, Miyao, Cody, Kari, Matt, and TK spotted the base. 

Tai said, "Come on, everyone. Lets save Davis." Then they all started to heading towards the Digimon Emperor's base. At that moment, Tai stopped and got run down by the others. 

A piss off Matt got up and asked, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU STOPPED?!"

Tai point to the base and yelled (at Matt), "THAT'S WHY!!!"

All the looked at the base to see millions of digimon being release from the Digimon Emperor's prison. All of them gasp with totally shock. TK recovered from the shock first and said, "I don't know about you guys. But, I'm going to find out what's going on here." TK took off leaving the still shocked _Chosen_ children there.

~~Back Inside the base~~

"OK," Davis said, "We're almost though freeing the digimon. Then once that's done we destroy the base and get out of here before it blows up."

After Ken free the last digimon, he turn toward Davis (who was standing beside him) and wraps his arms around him. Davis wrap his around his beloved and started passionately kissing Ken. Then a voice yells, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?!"

The couple quickly broke their kiss and turn their heads to see TK. Davis angrily said, "What are you doing here?!"

"To save you," TK replied, "Why else would I and the other Chosen be here."

"Didn't you guys get my e-mail. That told you guy not to come a save me!"

A surprise TK asked, "So, it really was you who actually typed that e-mail, not the Digimon Emperor?!"

"Yes," Davis calmly said, "Ken's no long the Digimon Emperor either."

Ken put his head on Davis' shoulder and smile sweet up at Davis. *Oh sweet Davis,* Ken thought, *if only you knew I have no intention on destroying my base. This is only a test to show you how great your so-called friends really are.*

~~The end of chapter 6~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I need you guys to vote! Should Davis fight beside Ken or against him?

Review my story and vote, vote, vote!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

"Your Going to Love Me!"

Chapter 7: Ken & Davis Together Forever or Not

"I love you, too." Ken said in a sexy voice. "But…… If you really do love me, as you claim to. Prove your love to me."

At that moment, behind TK came Kari, Myio (whatever her name is), Cody (whatever his name is),Matt and Tai. Davis didn't paid any attention to them, only Ken had his attention. Davis asked, "How can I prove to you that I love you so much?"

Ken smile and looked at the other _Chosen_ children. "Would you fight against them, and be by my side? Would you, Davis?" Ken then looked back at Davis waiting for his answer.

*I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!!!! HE WAS…….,* Davis thought, *USING ME!!! I won't put up with that shit.* Davis looked Ken in the eye and angrily said, "No chance in hell would I'd fight against my friends."

Everyone looked surprise at what Davis had said, but Ken looked more hurt by it than surprise. Ken then looked at him and in a hurtful voice said, "I'd thought you've loved me and wanted to be with me. Give me a good reason why you should fight along aside them. Just one!"

Davis said, "The reason why I'll fight along aside them is…………"

~The End of Chapter 7~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Don't you guys love cliffhanger or whatever you guys call them.

Please review to find out what will happen next.

*~Fictional_gal~*


	8. Chapter 8: the last chapter

"You're Going to Love Me."

Chapter 8: THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!!

"The reason why I'll fight along aside them is………" Davis said. Davis looks at his friends and then looks back at Ken. Davis continue, "Because they never turn their backs on me and we both help protect the innocent Digimons."

Ken starts to cry and turns his back to them. After claming down a bit, he turns to faces them and he said in a hurtfully and outrage way, "GET OUT!!!!!! ALL OF YOU GET OUT!!!!!!!"

"No Ken," Davis clammily said, "It's time for you to make a decision. You can be my best friend, my lover or my worst enemy. Which one is it going to be Ken?"

"It's my decision?!" said a very upset Ken.

"Yes," said Davis (who looks like he'll burst out crying an minute), "what's your decision Ken?"

"RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!"

Davis jumps out of bed and screams at the lungs, "NNNNNNNNOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

After he clam down some, he think to himself *This is the 14th time I had this dream and it always ends the same. It's Saturday, I'm going to go see Ken. I know Ken isn't the Digimon Emperor anymore, but why do I have these dreams of him. Though he might can explain this dream I've been having.*

******* At Ken house (the real world)******

"KNOCK!! KNOCK!!"

Ken answer the door and see a very out-of-breath Davis in the doorway. "Davis," Ken asked in a worry voice, "what's wrong?"

After Davis got his breath back, looks Ken in the eye and he said, "I really need to talk to you."

"OK," Ken said, "let's go to my room and talk."

Davis follow Ken into his room and when Ken shut the door, Davis told Ken about the dream his been having. After Davis finish telling Ken about his dream, Ken asked, "Do you love me, Davis?"

Davis looked at Ken for a moment and asked, "What if I am?"

Ken looks into Davis' eyes and whisper, "I love you, Davis. No matter what."

Davis said, " I love you, too. Forever and always."

They then kiss each other with such passion, that would live on with them forever.

~~*THE END*~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I'm done with this story though I'd might write more but I don't know when I'll do that.

Please keep reviewing my story fic. Thanks for everything.

~Fictional_gal~


End file.
